Till the very end
by Sparkles X3
Summary: "I will stay by your side and protect you till the very end"
1. Chapter 1

Len pov

Right now I am going to stupid school to 'learn' but really it's sitting in a room doing nothing. And if you try to do your homework or class work in idvance detention. If you fall asleep detention, if you talk to the teacher or a friend detention and if your late detention. The school gets a certain amount of money for every minute you are there, that is how public school works. But the one thing that teachers don't see is notes. **( I know teachers see notes XD but here they don't kk) **Oh I am Len Kagamine, I am fourteen, and now waiting for Kaito to pass me a note. R u going 2 the masquerade ball this weekend? -Kaito. No go man I don't hav a partner. -Len. ...waiting... Yay a note! I was not expecting this! If I could get u a partner would u go?-Kaito? 'Sure' -Len. Then the bell rang for lunch **( If you wondering why there were not more notes Kaito is a slow writer XD) **I sat down to eat then Mr. Scarfs are so manly showed up "Dude I got you a date! It's Neru!" I twitched Neru? Of all people! Neru is a slut that liked me for years! And I don't wanta go to this girly party! I groaned and was thinking what I did wrong for karma and the lord to hate me today!

Rin pov

Hi I am Rin Kagami, I am fourteen, my sister SeeU is twenty one and is going to marry USee. I am half Korean half Japanese (SeeU too) and my family is hosting a masquerade ball later on today!** (Me:it's Friday in the story oh god Rebbeca Black:it's Friday it's Friday gotta get down Me:SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU ARE SCARING THE RAEDERS AND I HATE U REBBECA BLACK!)** My friends are all comming with me and they are all bringing dates! I am so happy cause they are all going to have a good time with their boyfriends! Me I have not found that special somebody...**(you will soon) **Well I am home schooled and have been home schooled all my life, and never went outside cause all of my friends are the children of my fathers coworkers, but all of my friends are inviting people from their schools so anybody can come so I can meet a lot of new people!

Well now all my friends are here and we are all getting ready! Miku is wearing a light blue dress that ends at her ankles, has a black high belt right under her breast, black high heels, short frilly sleeves, and her hair is in a bun. Miki is wearing a long dress that is pink at the breast area and turns into a deep blue near the end of the dress with her lucky boots (they are covered cause the dress is dragging on the ground) her dress has one long sleeve that drags to her knee, and her hair is braid side braid. Gumi has a dark green dress that ends below her ankles (not dragging on the ground) with a light pink rim, light pink dress sandles, has sleevses that end by her elbows, and her hair is just as it is normally is. I am wearing a sparkley light yellow sleeveless dress that ends at my knees with a white bow around my waist, white slip on shoes, my hair is a little wavy and I put some pearl hairpins and my classic bow.

My maids Prima, Iku, Sora, and Roku gave us our masks, Miku's is black with light blue ribbon. Miki's mask is deep blue with a pink rose, Gumi's mask is light pink, with dark green sequences, while mine is white with light yellow jewels. (The mask are the ones that covers the area around the eyes and some of the nose not the full nose) Iku, my head maid gave me a necklace to wear, it is a white gold necklace with six pearls and a light yellow gem in the middle of the pearls.

"Ready to go?" asked Miku "Lets go down stairs!" Miki responded "YA!" Gumi shouted.

Len pov

You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. One ice cream freak is not wearing his scarf, two he is wearing a dark blue tux and dark blue mask that covers around the eyes and the nose, three I AM WEARING A TUX black one with a yellow tie same mask as Kaito but black, four Kaito has a girlfriend, five Neru is wearing so much make-up I don't think she needs a mask cause her face is covered in so much of the stuff. Neru is wearing a really short dress so short I CAN see her underpants, it's a deep red like blood with black lace, and her mask is black with red feathers. Her friends Tei and Zantsune have sluty dresses as well and same mask but different colors. This is it I AM getting OUT OF THIS PLACE! After I eat a banana...NOW I AM LEAVING! Then I bumped into something

*crash* What was that? "Hay watch were you are going!" I shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Len pov

"Oh I am so sorry" an apologetic, soft, girly, soothing voice said.

This girl... She is... Radiant, beautiful, cute, her looks were perfect, like one of those dolls a little girl would want her mother to get, well she looked prettier than that. Her soft blonde/gold/yellow hair frames her pale face, her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, her rosy cheeks, and her lush pink lips.

Her dress was a lovely match/contrast from my tux, even though I can not see her face completely I know she is the one.

"Are you leaving this party so soon" her innocent voice asked me.

"Uhhh... um... I was actually its a great party but... Why was I leaving!" I shouted. She giggled a soft bell like giggle, so sweet and innocent.

"Hay!"

what is that dude doing?Can't he see I am talking to this girl?

"Oh hello Nero how are you?" she asked this 'Nero'.

Nero replied "Awww you knew it was me... But how?"

she replied to his reply "Your voice, amber eyes, matching hair, shall I continue?" we laughed

"Hay Kagami-sama who is this dude?" Nero asked

"Ummm... Well I don't know actually... What is your name"

"Len."

"Lord Len... That will do... It has a nice ring to it."

Lord Len?

"Um what is with the Lord?" I asked

"Oh sorry I am used to having my fathers friends, coworkers, and other people with wealthy companies they like it when I call them with earl or lord in front of their first or last name." she replied.

Wait she is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kagami? But they look nothing alike!(Rin's parents are Luka and Gakupo)

~*~*~*10 mins later~*~*~*~

"Len just great you are crushing on the richest girl in this world."

"Who said that?!" I asked

"Umm us?" I turned around it was Nero, Kaito, and three other guys.

"Dude everyone crushes on Rin. I, Mikuo, Gumo, and Rinto still are crushing on her for like...six years well we lost track." Nero said_  
_

"Wha-"

"Dude move on before its to late"

"plus she isn't allowed to go out of her house!"

"Why?"

"Her illness du!"

"illness?"

"Ya, she is weak cause her REAL mom and dad are Mr. Kagami's brother and wife, and-"

"That is enuf! My daughter, well niece if you must say, is now my child! I don't want to hear a word about my brother and his wife!"

"Yes sir..."

"Daddy~!"

"Rinny~"


End file.
